Devastated
by Seven The Number
Summary: Minka hurts herself and all of the pets get depressed. They are hoping Minka will live! Originally a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a Minka x Russell story requ****est. :) I do hope you enjoy, you all rock! This was originally a one shot but I made it into a chaptered story. I hope you all will enjoy it, rated T for mentions of blood, kissing, depression. Stuffs like that! Hehe :P Do not read if you are squeemish over that kind of stuff, also this isn't my best work and the writing is kind of messy, so I promise next chapter will be better**

**-Seven the Number hopes you will enjoy this**

* * *

**Devastated**

Minka clutched the paint brush in her hand, the yellow liquid dripping off and splatting on the floor. She smiled at her beautiful painting, it took her longer than usual. Even though she only throws the paint at the canvas. This painting she took time into doing. It was a painting of her and all of the other pets(and Blythe!) , which where her good friends. She loved spending time with them, so she dedicated this painting to them. She heaved over the fan and clicked the medium button. The cold air swished through the clear air, hitting the painting and helping it dry.

"This is taking SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SO SOOOO SO SO SO SO SO LONG! I want too show my friends now now now, because i'm a paintier painting painter!" Minka grumpled and put it on extreme. The cold air was blowing out, almost knocking the painting off its display. The air was pushing Minka back and it blew so hard, it threw her too the wall. All she could see was blackness.

* * *

Russell scurried around, looking really worried. He couldn't find that crazy monkey! Sure she was usually hard too find, but never like this! That's when the hedgehog turned his head and his green eyes almost popped out of their sockets. He saw the normal pink figure, but with blood surrounding her, a fan was blowing super hard. So hard the orange hedgehog thought his skin was going too come off his skeleton figure. He quickly with a swipe of his paw turned off the fan. And, what he saw made him almost cry. It was a well-done painting of him and everyone of his friends. Russell remembered the grotesque figure he saw.

He shoke the small spider monkey, "Minka... please wake up!" The tears where streaming down the orange hedgehogs face, his crush layed there all bloody. Russell was weeping very loudly, he got the attention of Blythe.

"What's wrong Russell... I heard you talk...WHOA! Is that Minka?! We have to tell Miss Twombly! Littlest Pet Shop could get shut down for being undafe! And, worst of all one of our good friends may be DEAD. Blythe then started weeping. Blythe then stopped and with all her might she called out for the petshop owner.

"What's wrong darling?" Asked the kind old lady. Blythe sadly pointed too Minka, by then all of the pets where crowded around Minka, looking really sad. They didn't know today would be the day one of their friends slipped away. All of them had streams of tears down their big eyes, especially Russell. He knew he had too walk away but he couldn't. Blythe and Miss T carefully picked up Minka, and put her in a crate. Miss T got into her car and told Blythe too watch all of the pets.

Russell was in the corner, really sad. "What's wrong Russell?" Asked Blythe. He gave her angry eyes.

"YOU KNOW WHY! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I WASN'T WATCHING! NOW THE ONE I LOVE MAY DIE!" Russell screamed out. Blythe put her hand on his shoulders. She knew that was a stupid question.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Russell ran away, a stream of tears still on his cheeks. Blythe looked at him frowning.

* * *

The vet looked at Miss T, "Miss Twombly, Minka's breathing is irregular. So is her heartbeat. Would you like me too call her owners?" The old lady nodded and the vet walked away too the office to phone Minka's owners. Soon too be devastated. Miss T knew that her business would be lost, and one of the happiest pets would be gone off the planet forever. She knew everybody there, including the pets wouldn't forgive themselves. The vet walked back into the emergancy room.

"Minka's owners are thinking of suing the LPS. Unless she lives." Miss T suddenly got even more worried.

* * *

Everyone in the littlest petshop where crossing their fingers for the best. They hope that Minka lives and that everything will be back too normal. Russell knew that if Minka lives, he will tell her how much he admired her and how much he loved her. This was the worst day ever. All of the pets tried cheering each other up, but they couldn't. The truth was just too devastating. There was a 50/50 chance for Minka too live. A hit and miss. Unpredicatable.

Penny, a usual happy Panda had a look of sadness. Sunil had a loss of words. Zoe couldn't sing or dance, even dance like you know you can made couldn't make her happy. Pepper didn't feel full of humor like her usual self. Vinnie stayed in the corner, and Russell was the most effected. Blaming himself for everything. Being pessimistic. Minka was the girl he wished to be his girlfriend. Overall everybody was depressed. They couldn't do their normal routines without breaking down. Nobody talked. All they did was stare. Blythe also wished she was watching the pets better. She did encourage them too play, eat or even just talk.

* * *

Miss Twombly waited patiently by Minka's bed. She was intrested in everything Minka did, hoping for some sort of movement. The vet checked on them every once in awhile. She kept telling the old lady that the chances of the monkeys life where getting more and more hopeless. Miss T just kept believing. Minka's owners walked through the door, refusing too look at Miss T. A little girl was unhappy, Miss T knew that the litt girl was the little spider monkeys owner. The adults had a big grudge. Miss T decided to leave. This was getting awkward.

"Well, i'm going too go." Miss T got up and walked half way through the hallway when she heard a big gasp. A little girl squealing with delight. Miss T raced back in and saw the pink figures eyes opening. The vet rushed in, making sure everything was alright. The vet saw what was happening and got delighted. Minka looked at everyone and made a monkey sound. The little girl hugged her.

"Not too tell you too leave, but I would give the monkey a few minutes. She may be confused. You do know this is a miracle she could live?" Miss T was delighted. The happy monkey would be staying at the day care, and the pet day care won't be sued! Best of all, a little girls pet was OK. The owners told Miss T that they would be taking Minka for the rest of the week, yet they will bring her back if they remove the dangers. Miss T told them too wait.

"You know your monkey is quite the artist, she painted this." The owners smiled and nodded as they looked at the painting, they took it and left the room. Waving too Miss T. All she could hear was young girl talking a mile a minue. Yep that defiantly was Minka's owner.

* * *

At the daycare, all of the pets watched the door open and ran too Miss T for the news.

"Minka will be coming back by next week!" All the pets suddenly looked happy. They started talking with eachother, if she was coming back then that means that she was ALIVE! What a miracle! Russell couldn't wait for next week.

* * *

By next week, the owners brought Minka too the daycare. All of the pets surrounded her, asking her questions. Even the monkey was overwhelmed! Russell cleared his throat and all of the pets knew what he was going too do so they walked away. He was waiting for all week!

The monkey turned to the orange hedgehog, "What is it Russell?"

"I have always admired you, you are really beautiful and have a great talent. I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Minka gasped and quickly nodded her head.

"Of course Russell!" She hugged him and didn't even flinch because of his spines. She then kissed him, he blushed a deep red. All of the pets awwwed and ooooed. They where happy for the two little pets. They made a cute couple! It was a great day, the monkey lived and the Littlest Pet Shop will be staying!

* * *

Over the next weeks, it was great and everyone was happy. Minka knew safety first now. All of the pets sighed though, yet after what happend that safety first was a good idea. They still fooled around and had fun. How could they not laugh? It was a really good day, week, month, year, life. Minka and Russel where a really happy couple and they loved each other. Who ever expected a hedgehog and monkey too be a great match? All of the other pets where happy for them. I guess the saying things happen for a reason is right. One day Russell thought that today was a good day too do what he longed for.

The hedgehog walked up to the monkey. He bent down on one knee and held out a black box. "Minka, we have been together for a while and I think this is a good time too ask you this, but will you marry me?" The hedgehog lifted up the gold ring and on the top was a big diamond. The monkey blushed and hugged him.

"Of course Russell!" She hugged him. All of the pets looked at each other in AWWW. They couldn't wait to tell Blythe that they where married. Russell was so happy that she said yes! He was scared of being regected by the love of his life, yet she said yes! What a great answer! All of the other pets where pretty happy too. Happy for their good friends. They deserved each other, since they loved each other. He kissed the monkey another time. Yet, the other pets did think that it was really sudden but that was OK.

The young teenager walked through the door, "GUESS WHAT BLYTHE!" Yelled out the happy monkey too the young girl.

"What Minka?" The confused Blythe asked.

"I'm married!" The monkey showed the girl her ring. Blythe squealed.

"That's great Minka! We have too plan the marriage. It has too be perfect for my two friends!"

"Thanks Blythe." Russell said.

Blythe looked over at him, "No problem! It's the least I could do. Except how are we going too tell Miss T?"

"Just show her the ring... and explain it!" That's what Minka said. Yet, since two animals can't really get officially get married. They could have a makeshift marriage! It would be so cute.

"Yes! Blythe bursted out. Miss T loves animals so of course she would think it was cute!"

* * *

**This was originally just a oneshot but I made Russell propose too Minka. So therefor it will be multi-chaptered. Stay tuned for the next chapter! oh and I do hope you enjoyed. hehe :) xx This was done on request. Over the next chapters, I will put in more couples. :D ANyways, have a great day and I hope you come back for the next chapters it would mean alot**

**-Seven The Number hopes you will follow and get updated for the next chapter. Feel free to reveiw! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought I forgot about the story? NO! Yeah, now Minka and Russell get married.**

* * *

Blythe walked up to the counter of the Littlest Pet Shop and rang the bell. Ms Twombly came dashing out to see the bright young face of the teenager.

"What is it Blythe? Something up you're intrested in telling me?" Ms Twombly straighted her glasses on her face and waited for an answer from Blythe. Blythe quickly thought about what she was going to say over and over again. Make sure she didn't sound insane!

Blythe coughed a few times and spoke up, "Well I think we should have a fake marriage between Minka and Russell. Since pets can't get married. They seem so happy together!" Ms Twombly looked blankly at the 14-year old for a while. She then let out a chuckle and nodded her head. Ms Twombly smiled at the child's interest in doing something so silly yet, fun.

"Well, I guess we could. It sounds like the bees kness actually! Hehe. Such a cute idea. You know Blythe, you're so creative. Always giving me the best ideas." Blythe smiled at Anna Twomblys kind comment.

"Ok, first we can do things like in a normal wedding. Like little outfits I can make!" Anna clapped at the idea and smiled. Nodding her head in a violent fashion. This was already starting to be a great idea! Woohoo for Blythe!

* * *

**Sorry for the tiny mini chapter. It was kind of a filler. The news will be given to the pets next.**


End file.
